


Distracted

by PoorUnfortunateSoul (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 13:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17366735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/PoorUnfortunateSoul
Summary: Pidge gets distracted by her work, Lance drives himself crazy trying to get her to take a break.





	Distracted

“Come on, Pidge, just go ,” Lance urges, and Pidge’s head shakes in time with her leg.

“Can’t, almost done,” she murmurs, and Lance sighs.

She’s been saying that she’s almost done for four hours now. Lance has seriously started to get worried. He even tried his best to annoy her into going, and she just won’t. It’s like babysitting his baby cousin, only Pidge is fifteen, and not three.

She switches the leg she’s sitting on, and makes a face. Pidge has been using her heel to help hold it in, and honestly Lance doesn’t think he could worry more if he tried.

“Keith!” Lance calls, when he walks past them. Keith groans, but still turns to look at Lance with his arms crossed. “Please tell Pidge to go the bathroom.”

Keith’s face scrunches in confusion, and he looks at Pidge. She gives him a warning look.

“Pidge is like a year younger than you,” Keith says, and rushes forward before Lance can add and six months! “I think she knows when she has to go.”

“Thank you!” Pidge says, giving Lance a triumphant look.

It would’ve had more meaning to it if she didn’t make a face that shows how uncomfortable she is immediately after. Keith pretends like he doesn’t notice, and moves along. Part of Lance understands - Pidge is a very scary person to piss off. Most of him hates that no one is backing him up, here.

Pidge could get a UTI, or a bladder infection or something. They can’t exactly fight all the big bads if Pidge’s big bad is her bladder!

Pidge takes a deep breath between her teeth and shoves her hands in between her legs. She squeezes her eyes shut in concentration, and Lance gets up.

“That’s it, Pigeon, you’re going to the bathroom whether you-” Lance stops when a faint hissing noise can be heard from his girlfriend.

Pidge swears under her breath, and Lance walks over to her.

“Stop,” he says, quietly, pulling her off of her leg.

Pidge flops down on the ground and Lance moves her hands away. Her legs tremble as she starts going full force, and Lance gets up to move what she was working on out of the way of the puddle that pools out from under her and spills along the room.

“You might’ve been right,” Pidge says, sniffling.

“You think?” Lance asks, with a gently smile.

Pidge takes her glasses off to wipe the tears off of her face. Lance walks back over to her and offers out a hand. 

“C’mon,” he says, “let’s go get you cleaned up. You can borrow my jacket so no one sees it.”

Pidge snorts and grabs his hand.

“Thanks.”

Lance smiles and pulls her up. He wraps his jacket around her dainty waist, and they start off down the halls holding hands.

“Does this happen a lot?” Lance asks, and Pidge shrugs.

“Depends on how long the project takes. It happens to a lot of geniuses, actually. You get so caught up in what you’re doing that nothing else matters.”

Lance hums and swings their hands back and forth.

“Guess I’ll just have to figure something out,” Lance says, and Pidge smiles.

“Boyfriend of the year,” Pidge jokes, and Lance laughs.

“Anything for my little Pigeon,” he says, kissing the side of her head.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking requests again, so feel free to send any you have via Tumblr. Doesn't have to be kink related, but anything non-kinky will be posted under poorunfortunatesoul and not possessingsiren. :)
> 
> [Writing Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/possessingsiren) | [Omorashi Only Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fictitious-omorashi)


End file.
